littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Firework's Fatality
Firework's Fatality is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 4th case of the Holiday-exclusive Special case. It's case will be New Year's Eve event. Plot Kevin and the player were watching fireworks at Lion Crown's Live Concert during New Year's Eve before suddenly the Lion Crown's guitarist, Philip Gordon, blown up and fall during the concert, which the celebration was then canceled. The player and Kevin rushed to the stage and after the medics confirmed Philip was dead and thought that Philip's face was burned by the fireworks intentionally, they then started the murder investigation. Mid-investigation, Philip's girlfriend, Mandy Sugimoto, threatens to sue The Bureau if they don't arrest the killer. Meanwhile, Lion Crown's lead vocalist, Hayden Luther, attempt to end his life after his failed to recovering his sense since Philip's death. After the team found enough evidence, they found out that Philip's killer was the manager of Lion Crown, Wayne St Peter, who killed Philip using acid on fireworks. He then explained to Kevin and the player that he killed him to avenge his son, Willy St Peter, who just committed suicide from traumatic event of sexual harassment. He said that his son told him that his favorite idol Philip got drunk one day and sexual abused him, and he want to end his life to escape from the victim's death threat. Until next day, Wayne found his son committed suicide by hanging and leaving the message "Lion Crown is the failure! If Philip find out that I told a truth, he will murdering me!". Known that Philip was a child's harasser and to not let the guitarist harassed another child, he fills the fireworks with acid since he got licensed to acid. When the Lion Crown start the live concert, Wayne throw the fireworks on Philip's face, killing him instantly. He then hides the fireworks in the backstage to frame the janitor Lance Evert into thinking he murdered Philip. For the murder of the Lion Crown's famous guitarist, Judge Palamo sentenced Wayne to 25 years in jail with an indefinite cessation of the acid license. After trial, the Bureau continue with extreme new year party with fireworks, and the player receives a costume as a prize for their work. Now then.... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Summary Victim *'Philip Gordon' Murder Weapon *'Fireworks' Killer *'Wayne St Peter' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect eats bisque. *The suspect wears party top hat. *The suspect has covered with confetti. *The suspect weighs over 225 lbs. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect eats bisque. *The suspect has covered with confetti. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect eats bisque. *The suspect wears party top hat. *The suspect weighs over 225 lbs. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect eats bisque. *The suspect wears party top hat. *The suspect has covered with confetti. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect eats bisque. *The suspect has covered with confetti. *The suspect weighs over 225 lbs. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer eats bisque. *The killer wears party top hat. *The killer has covered with confetti. *The killer weighs over 225 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Happy New Year! *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases of State of Democratic Union Category:New Year Category:Special cases Category:Special Holiday Event Category:Copyrighted Images